Pump devices are commonly used to deliver one or more fluids to a targeted individual. For example, a medical infusion pump device may be used to deliver a medicine to a patient as part of a medical treatment. The medicine that is delivered by the infusion pump device can depend on the condition of the patient and the desired treatment plan. For example, infusion pump devices have been used to deliver insulin to the vasculature of diabetes patients so as to regulate blood-glucose levels.
A number of factors may affect the design of infusion pump devices. One such factor is the size of the device. The pump device may be sized to house the various pump components, yet a large device may reduce the portability for the user. Another factor that may affect the design of an infusion pump device is the convenience to the user. For example, if the pump device is designed to be controlled via a user interface on a large wireless module that must be separately carried, the user may not be able to monitor the operation of the infusion pump during use without first locating, handling, and interfacing with the separate wireless module. A number of infusion pump components can impact the overall size and portability of an infusion pump system and the convenience to the user.